farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Map Editor
The Map Editor is a mode where the player can create a map for online play or simply to try out his own sandbox "world". ''Far Cry 2'' Overview The map editor of Far Cry 2 is a tool used to create customised multiplayer maps. The terrain available ranges from desert, to savannah, to woodland, to jungle. The player can add objects such as buildings, weapons, ammunition boxes and various types of vegetation. Hand held weapons are not available to put into maps, as multiplayer uses a class system akin to the more recent games in the Call of Duty series, although the player can add mounted guns such as the M249 and the M2 .50 cal. The maps, once created, can be uploaded to the respective map server of the console. The map can then be "launched" to test it out directly in the game with nothing but an AK-47, an LPO-50 and an Eagle .50 (that never runs out of ammo or jams). The player is also invincible in this test mode (this can be changed in the Pause menu). Return to the map editor at will to add more content or change things that did not work as expected. Functions The map editor can be used to create wide areas of terrain, from wide deserts to close-quarters urban environments. Some players also use the map editor to create 'training' maps, e.g.: a firing range or assault course. Players can also create escape-type maps featuring puzzles that are made by the player, but the aforementioned puzzles are not part of the map editor and have to be crafted through exploitation of the physics engine. The editing process begins with nothing but solid ground. Then use the toolbox option to place down objects such as Assault Trucks or buildings in the map. Additionally the terrain can be altered and the environmental settings changed. There are many more options letting you edit your map in Far Cry 2: * Paint Texture: Give surfaces a different look. * Objects: Place down objects such as spawns and other structures. * Environmental Settings: Change the time of day, water level and wind strength, etc. * Terrain Objects: Alter the map depth/height and to create landscapes with mountains, plains, canyons, bodies of water or lakes and rivers. * Collection: Place multiple groups of foliage and scenery. * Roads: Place and connect roads for faster movement for ground vehicles. * Budget Bar: Measures and limits the amount of items that can be placed, exceeding the budget bar will prevent the player from having their map posted online. ''Far Cry 3'' Features The Map Editor in Far Cry 3 is not very different from Far Cry 2's Map Editor. One of the new and notable features is that you can place handheld weapons, AI, and Vehicles, but these are only for personal use. Like in Far Cry 2, it is mainly used for Multiplayer, and sometimes just to mess around. As said in the above segment: AI, Handheld weapons, and Vehicles are only for personal use. This means that only one player can play it in the map editor. *AI: The AI you can place in the Map Editor comes in two sections: Allied Mercenaries and Hostile Mercenaries. Allied consists of Rakyat Assaulters, Defenders, Rocketeers, and Snipers. It also has Local Men, which are civilians with guns. Hostile consists of all types of Pirates and Privateers, With some of the Boss and Elite variant cutted however. *Weapons: Since Far Cry 3 allows you to chose your own weapons and have custom loadouts, weapons can't be used in Multiplayer maps, only in Singleplayer maps. The only weapons allowed are heavy machine guns, which can not be held. *Vehicles: Vehicles are allowed in Singleplayer maps with three types: Air (Hang Gliders), Sea (Zodiac, Patrol Boat, and Jetski), and Land (Scavengers, Old Jeeps, Buggies, and Quad Bikes). Multiplayer To make a playable Multiplayer map, your map must be valid for the wanted gamemodes. To get your map validated, you will need to go to Gamemodes, then go to Global. Here, select End Movie, and place it where you want. This will be where the ending scene of the match takes place. You then must make spawn points for the Blue Team and Red Team, as well as make the shared spawn points (BT: 9 RT: 9 Shared: 10) You must also have none of the Items stated only for Personal Use,' '''and you will also need to place everything needed in your gamemode in good places. Each gamemode will need different spawn points. Once you are done, you will need to save your map, name it, publish it, and start up a beta test. Here, you can test your map with others, or just watch others play it. ''Far Cry 4 The Map Editor once again appears in Far Cry 4, which acts similar to Far Cry 2 and Far Cry 3. Yet there is no multiplayer support yet, other than the recently added Co-Op feature. What can I use it for then? Far Cry 4's map editor is now used for singleplayer missions and co-op missions. People normally make full missions to express their creativity, some just make random maps that are meant to be loads of fun. Why does it not support multiplayer? The reason has not been stated, it may be them trying a different approach. The answer has not been made clear, nor has any mention of a multiplayer update been hinted at in anyway. Although Multiplayer exists in this game, it didn't have a map editor for it just yet, Ubisoft actually added support for it in a later update. What game modes are there? There is currently four gamemodes for map editor: * Assault - '''A gamemode which requires the player to take out all the enemies on the map. This is mostly used for offense maps and for fun maps. Animals and Allies are not major here. * '''Hunt - '''This mode features animals as the objective, where you must kill all animals in the map. This is mostly used for hunting simulation maps or zoo maps. Overall, this mode is pretty much used for fun animal killing maps. * '''Outpost - '''This one speaks for itself. Far Cry 3 never had any type of Outpost-y option in the map editor, due to the dire supply of alarms. In this gamemode, you can make an outpost, with alarms. The objective is like Assault, excluding the alarms, reinforcements and the stealthy focus it has. This is mostly used for stealth maps and maps where you try take an outpost. * '''Extraction - '''This one is a go to the objective mode. Here you can make the player have to get to somewhere, while they dodge obstacles or pass challenges. This is used for horror maps, escape maps, bridge maps and many more. '''Does it still have the stuff in FC3? Yes it does have the AI, Vehicles and Weapons. And more Any game-changing features in the map editor? There are modifies which can change the game, set loadouts and change the overall difficulty of the map. Modifiers are mostly used for invincible maps or sole stealth maps. Hiding the HUD, however, does not work since the players can turn it back on via the game settings. 'What are the loadouts? ' There are 34 loadouts to choose from, all of which are detailed here. There are 30 presets and 4 custom loadouts for the player to create. They are listed below. Far Cry 5 The Map Editor returns in Far Cry 5 ''and is a big part of Far Cry Arcade. The player is able to create a selection of 6v6 Player vs Player maps, as well as Solo/Co-op missions for others to enjoy! The Map Editor will also support creating maps with multiplayer. Features This time, there are more than 9,000 assets to choose from including games such as Far Cry 3: Blooddragon, ''Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal, Far Cry 5 and its DLC’s: Hours of Darkness, Lost on Mars, and Dead Living Zombies. Other Ubisoft games such as Assassin’s Creed 4: Black Flag, Assassin’s Creed: Unity, Assassin’s Creed: Origins, and Watchdogs are included as well. You can now change the environment to include ambient audio, as well as music to your maps. The Map Editor has 4 game modes like in Far Cry 4, Assault, Outpost, Journey (which is extraction) and a new game mode called Bounty Hunt where you hunt and kill the target before escaping. Bounty Hunt replaces Hunt from Far Cry 4. Modifiers will also be available, just like in Far Cry 4. You'll also be able to add control points to your A.I. New Assets * Place omnilights and spotlights on your map. * Use electrical sparks, fires, smokes, and many more. * Place water volumes and resize them. * Add Generic shapes to your map. * Tunnels * Slingshot Environment * Control the Day and Night cycle, sun and moon position, resize the moon. * Change the sky color, wind forces, clouds. * Add fog, height, opacity, color. * Add a 3D backdrop in your map. * Add a post-FX color filter to your map. * Not Enough Room For Air Planes * Infinite Gameplay * Still Has Map Boundaries Changes (There have been some slight changes to the editor.) * Terrain tilting has been improved. * Ziplines and exit points can now be placed. * You are able to change the appearance of the ocean and the strength of waves. * You can add a respawn timer to weapon and ammo. * You can use climbable, destructible and explosive objects.